Change Gone Unnoticed
by AdoringSmiles
Summary: Nothing had really changed between the brothers since they confessed their undying love to each other. Time to take it into his own hands, Lovino decides, and finally get some real change! Itacest.


A/N: A (very) late birthday present to my favorite Feliciano RPer.

I hope it's fluffy enough for you! And I apologize for it being so short! RPing has kind of killed how long I can write things coming from my own mind. e A e;;

Anyway, enjoy!

Side Note: If you find any spelling errors, please inform me. The spelling check isn't working for some reason.

* * *

Things hadn't really changed much between the two brothers, Lovino realized, since they had confessed to each other. They still got into arguments, they still shared a car (much to Lovino's displeasure), they still lived together, whoever got home first still cooked...

Either they were already living a rather intimate life together or they just had no idea how to act like a proper couple.

It was most likely the second, the Southern Italian always thought, seeing as he had no build-up to their relationship. He gave no hints about his feelings, nothing to make his brother suspicious. Okay, so maybe his constant jealous attitude towards any of the younger Italian's friends was somewhat suspicious, but most wrote it off as him being hateful, so it was totally fine.

Well, maybe he was just a bit obvious with his feelings. The way Feliciano looked at him after he had finally snapped over his little brother being surrounded by practically every nation in the world and kissed him fiercely in front of all of them had been far from clueless. Sometimes Romano suspected that he had planned it so he would react that way and kiss him.

They had agreed to date that day after talking it out. Then they had just fallen back into their usual routine that hated with a passion. He truly, truly did. There were no changes! That was the thing he hated! The only thing that had changed was that they kissed and held hands now. That Feliciano would _sometimes _cry to him when he got scared by people. That when they went somewhere they were called dates.

Other than that though, there was nothing. It was frustrating him to no end! He wanted a huge change, he just didn't know of what. He supposed he wanted his brother to act more serious now, but all he seemed to do is act even more like a moron. He wanted to be able to act more affectionate towards his boyfriend but all he seemed to do was become further and further flustered around him. Everything was just too damn normal with them.

So maybe that was why he planned on taking this course of action.

He fingered the box in his pocket nervously as he stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie one last time before he took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that everything would be perfectly fine, that nothing would go wrong. Feliciano would probably ball his eyes out and yell how happy he was.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Dear God, please let him cry for joy-

Sighing to himself yet again, he checked his outfit in the mirror once more before heading down the stairs to wait for his brother to arrive back to their home and to make sure the candles hadn't flickered out yet. He waited for about ten minutes, fingers tapping at the table impatiently as he checked his watch for the millionth time since he had gotten the text from his lover reading, **'Lovi!** **I'll be home soon! Ti amo, bello! 3333 (:' **

"The fuck is he?" he muttered to himself, pouting slightly. He wanted to hurry up and get this over with, dammit! The faster he got here, the faster he could propose and get rid of his nervousness. He had wanted to get this done with so quickly that he hadn't even planned to propose. He was walking home from work one day and strolled by a jewlery shop. He just so happened to glance inside, see a ring with jewels the colors of the Italian flag and bought it. He planned to spend his entire life in holy matromony on a whim.

"This looks good, fratello!" a voice chirped behind him and he jumped, spinning around in his seat with his gun already pointed at whoever had attempted to break into his home. Feliciano looked alarm immeadiately, hands up in surrender as he talked a mile a minute trying to calm his lover down. "Mi dispiace Lovi, I didn't mean to startle you, I came in and I called your name but you must not have heard me and I wanted to come over to surprise you but you didn't hear me walking either and I'm really sorry-!"

He stopped the babbling with a hand over his mouth and a scowl. "I'm not going to kill you, moron." he huffed, putting the gun away. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. Feliciano flashed a slightly dazed smile and leaned down, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I didn't think you'd kill me, amore," the younger assured, nodding quickly. "I just thought you'd yell at me."

Lovino just huffed and flicked his forehead, muttering a sulky, "You're late."

Veneziano just smiled his usual airy smile, used to these antics already. They had never agreed on a time for him to be home because he had no idea there would be a romantic dinner awaiting him. He knew things like this were just Lovino's way of telling him he missed him. It was really cute of him! "Mi dispiace!"

"Mh," the other hummed, pushing him gently to the other side of the table. He let out a whine of complaint, wanting to sit next to his brother, but the elder refused. He made him sit across from him, nudging him under the table. Feliciano pouted but complied, picking up his fork to begin eating the meal his beloved had prepared for him.

It wasn't odd at all that Lovino was quiet during the dinner or that Feliciano filled up most of the silence with mindless chatter about work and kittens he saw together in a field and "Oh the sun was so bright today, don't you think so, fratello?" It was odd that Romano still hadn't snapped at him over his endless talking or about talking with his mouth open though, and it was beginning to worry the poor man.

"Fra.. Fratello?" he began nervously, tilting his head as he reached his hand out to touch his wrist in concern. His concern further spiked when he seen him jump and lookup at him like he had forgotten that he was even in the room. "Are you okay? You're being really quiet today... more quiet than normal." He was reall beginning to get concerned! What if he was sick? Was he getting tired? Maybe he had spent too much energy cooking!

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't have a fucking heart attack." Lovino assured him, stealing some food off of the other's plate. He grabbed his hand and kissed it to prove his point, looking up at him. "Don't freak."

"I wasn't going to freak out..." he murmured, a small smile forming at the kiss. He allowed him to release his hand with only a small whine, bouncing right back into his earlier topic. The dinner commensed without an interruption and went perfectly in Feliciano's opinion.

Lovino believed that it was the worst day of his life. How could he _forget _to fucking _propose?! _That shouldn't be possible! He wasn't that stupid! He vowed to propose the next chance he got! It would be the most romantic moment and his lover would faint! Or cry, which was a lot more likely with Veneziano.

Yet, he had forgotten. _Again._ It had gotten so bad that he ended up tearing out some of his hair once they were settled into bed. Feliciano had thrown a fit and started crying when he thought that Lovino was dying from stress. It was settled with a temper tantrum from the elder and some late night cannolis.

Maybe his failures had brought him to this moment. When he actually _remembered_ that he needed to ask the most important question in his entire existance. Maybe this moment was the most perfect way for them to committ themselves to each other.

Feliciano lay with his back against Lovino's front, humming quietly to himself while they watched whatever sappy romance movie had had chosen. He was wrapped up in a thick blanket (curtesy of Romano), fingers toying with one of the other's hands.

Lovino took a deep breath and tried to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn't scare him off or the comfortable atmosphere would be ruined. He was nervous as all hell, but if he just went for it-

He would probably end up getting crushed. His brother would laugh in his face and say he loved that potato bastard all along and it was just a trick concocted by the bastards to break him. Why in the world would he think it would be okay? He shouldn't break the illusion. He was happy with his space right now. His life was fine. He didn't want it to change. Change was never good! Especially for those two! He would be fine if he just forgot about it. Yeah, forgetting about it would be best. Feliciano wouldn't even kn-

"Fratello, what's in your pocket? It's digging into my hip."

Oh fucking shit.

"It's nothing!" he snapped, instantly drawing his attention. Mistake number two.

"It's something and it hurts!"

"It's _nothing, _dammit!"

"Do you really hate me so much that you'd lie to me? I thought you loved me, fratelloooooo!" A sniffle.

A frustrated sigh mingled with the faint sound of a hyperventalating Italian. "It's _nothing, _idiota!"

Feliciano turned on him in that moment, digging his hands into his pocket and snatching the box out, dancing away from the outstretched arms ready to take him down. He laughed, blissfully aware of what he was holding. The panting Italian's face was pale as he tried to stagger of of the couch, heart lurching in panic. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack when he opened the box, laughter cutting short when he saw the ring.

"V.. Ve? Fratello, what is this...?" he asked hesitantly, looking up at him in confusion.

"It's nothing..." was the weak reply, limp arms falling to his sides.

"Why was it in your pocket...?"

"No reason..."

"Fratello..."

"Venrziano, just-"

"Are you proposing to me...?"

"Veneziano-"

"Romano, are you really-?"

"Veneziano-!"

"_Are you?" _The Northern nation repeated, clutching the box tighter in his hands.

Lovino just stared at him for a few moments before his shoulders slumped and he nodded weakily, ready for his rejection. He was pleasently surprised by a warm mass shooting itself at him, knocking him back into the couch.

"Si! Si, si, si, si! I will, I will!" Veneziano cried, nodding against his chest as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

"Wh.. What? You will? Are you fucking stupid?" Romano sputtered out, arms automatically looping around his waist to keep him there.

"I do! I do! Si, si, I want to marry you!"

Needless to say, it was the best day of their lives, especially with how happy Lovino's smile was. It was like a gift from God, he decided once they lay tangled together in their spacious bed, panting and cuddling and just enjoying the warmth of each other. The knowledge that they would always be there, together, tangled together.

Maybe there was a lot of change between them. Maybe their kind of change was just a subtle kind. The small smiles passed at meetings, the brief touches, the electric sparks, the tone of their voice and the look in their eyes when they were around each other...

And that kind of change would probably continue on, even after they were married. Quick bursts of surprise and change, but settled back to the comfortable style of before. Like the sun, rising everyday, even if something else covered it up. It was just how they worked, and Lovino loved it with all of his heart.

* * *

The end was probably really crappy due to how rushed it was.

I'm sorry if you don't like it! I'll come up with a million RP plots to make up for it!


End file.
